Will You Smile For Me When I'm No Longer Here Rewritten
by Ririchiyo-Chan
Summary: I've been weak and I've been strong. I've been thru the fire and I've been thru the storm. Try to do right and I know I do wrong. Just be happy for me when my life is gone. Cause with no more hurt and no more tears, there will be no more pain and no more fears. No more people in my face that are not sincere. So smile for me when I'm no longer here. [ShikaNaru, KibaHina, LeeNeji]


**HI! I know you probably wondering why I'm posting this and not a new Chapter of TPTWK but I have a explanation! A very awesome person by the name of 'Dante Nastaran' Posted a review for this story! He/She gave me lots of ideas for how to make this story better so I took the chance to do it! **

**SO! This is a dedication to 'Dante Nastaran'!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Will you Smile for me I'm no Longer Here**

**I've been weak and I've been strong. I've been thru the fire and I've been thru the storm. Try to do right and I know I do wrong. Just be happy for me when my life is gone. Cause with no more hurt and no more tears, there will be no more pain and no more fears. No more people in my face that are not sincere. So smile for me when I'm no longer here.**

**4 Years Ago**

Naruto Looked out the window to the gloomy skies. Rain fell down just as it fell from Naruto's eyes. He watched outside his window as people celebrated the return of the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto had just returned from his 2 and 1/2 road trip with Jiraiya. He came back stronger than ever. The betrayal of Sasuke's departure left him and he only thought about making the Bastard pay for his mistakes. He wanted Sasuke to know what it felt like to have a Chidori through your chest. But that soon left him and all he wanted was to become strong for his precious people. Fuck Sasuke. But then Sasuke waltzed right back into his life crashing every down on them.

Tsunade had assigned them to fight each other to test Sasuke skills. She'd been determined that Naruto and Sasuke had been past hating each other and now could tolerable stand each other. But that faded when she watched fight and how Naruto almost killed Sasuke. But that wasn't what happened and she didn't know until after Jiraiya had to smack some since into the busty Hokage. She found out that Sakura being the jealous fangirl, rhino, banshee, demon, and monster she was placed a genjutsu over the whole Arena. The people were so caught up in the fight that most failed to notice except for a certain Nara and toad Sannin. Soon She dropped Sakura as her apprentice and took on Hinata and Ino. Soon after that she took on Naruto, She trained him how to fight like her and become a medic nin like her because she knew sooner or later Naruto was going to leave and she wanted to give him something to remember her by.

Naruto was starting to get used to being alone, But when Asuma and Jiraiya died the two Ninja confronted each other [Shikamaru and Naruto]. They understood the pain of loosing a loved one and often confided in each other when they were hurting. They always stuck close to each other sometimes Ino and Chouji would join them but most of the time it was just them. Eventually after 2 years of dong this they fell in-love.

After that Akatsuki decided to Attack Konoha. Pain destroyed almost the whole village and Naruto and Sasuke fought fiercely side by side to protect him. Eventually Pain was able to injure Sasuke to where he couldn't move and was bleeding to death. Sakura of course came to his side ignoring Naruto who had Pain's metal knives all throughout his Body. It was only then that Hinata came to his rescue. It also resulted in him finding out she loved him..

**FlashBack:**

_"Sasuke-Kun" Sakura screeched running up to the last Uchiha ignoring Naruto who had knifes all through his body. Her hands started to glow so she could the wound enouh for him to move but Tsunade told her that if Sasuke even tried to Fight Pein again he'd die. _

_"I'll take of Sasuke, Go help Naruto" Tsunade commanded. Sakura gave her a disgusted look_

_"Why in the world would I go help that monster, He should just die for everyone's sake" She snarled and it took 2.5 seconds for Tsunade to smash her fist into Sakura's face. A loud 'Crunch' sound echoed through the quiet battle field and Sakura flew right past Pein who just raised his eyebrow. Tsunade grabbed Sasuke by his arm and tossed him to Ibiki. She went to help Naruto but a gentle hand stopped her._

_"I'll go Tsunade-sama" Hinata said with her stutter. She walked forward proudly not showing any emotion towards the enemy. Naruto's eye widened at the sight of her._

_"No, Hinata-chan, Please you'll die" He yelled out to her in panic but she brave stood beside him gliding gracefully into her Byagukan stance_

_"I don't care. I used to cry and give up...I made many wrong turns..But you..You helped me find the right path...I always chased after you...I wanted to catch up to you..I wanted to walk beside you all the time..I just wanted to be with you..You changed me.. You smile is what save me.. That's why I'm standing here in front of our enemy, I'm not afraid to face him, I'm not afraid to die protecting you, Because you know why? Because I love you" She exclaimed. Her words rung clear throughout the battlefield many ninja were not surprised to where what she had to say. Kurenai and few other female Ninja held back the tears of the beautiful words. Naruto's eyes watered and he was speechless. Hinata began smashing the steel knifes and Pein kept attacking her and Attacking her until he smashed her down on her head knocking her out cold. Naruto couldn't take the anger, the pain, the regret, and the sadness so he unleashed the Kyuubi chakra. And Eventually killing Pein._

Obviously Hiashi being one of the Naruto Haters banned Hinata from ever seeing him again after he heard her words. He tried to force many men on her but she kept refusing until he threatened to Kill Neji if she didn't marry Neji. So She did. Neji helped her find a way to talk to Naruto to see if he felt the same way as her.

**FlashBack:**

_"Naruto-Kun" Neji yelled out seeing the blonde Ninja walking down the street. He greeted them with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes._

_"Hinata-Chan, Neji. Whats up?" He asked. Hinata shuffled her feet and pointed her fingers together_

_"D-do you remember w-what I said at t-the battle with p-pein?" She stuttered out slowly. Naruto looked confused before his face turned red_

_"O-oh yea. Hinata-chan. I'm grateful that you feel that way about me! I love you alot, But only as a really good friend. Besides, I'm...Umm, I'm Gay and I'm taken" He said adverting his eyes from neji and Hinata shocked face_

_"You gay?" Neji repeated bluntly and Naruto nodded_

_"And, Who are you with?" Hinata asked, Before Naruto could reply and Arm wrapped around his waist_

_"Me" Shikamaru said lazily yawning slightly, The both stared at him_

_"Er, I kinda expected Sasuke and Naruto but you guys are cute together" Neji said blinking. Shikamaru's hand tighted around Naruto waist and Naruto made a disgusted face_

_"Okay, I get that Sasuke looks homosexual with his duck ass hair style but um, I think he's in to bestiality" Naruto whispered the last part but Neji laughed silently in his hand, Hinata leaned on to Neji laughing and Shikamaru snorted. They straightened up smiling_

_"Um, Naruto-kun. Thank you. You know for being honest. Shikamaru-Kun, Please take care of Naruto-kun" Hinata said looping her arm through Neji's as he led her back to the Hyuga compound. Naruto smiled and waved snuggling more in Shikamaru's side_

_"Cloud watching or Ramen?" Shikamaru asked_

_"Hmm, How about both" He replied and Shikamaru shrugged._

**FlashBack End**

It was only after that incident that Hinata caught a certain Dog lovers attention. Neji helped them spend time together and they eventually started to Date, Especially since Neji decided he was gay and started to date a certain bushy eyebrowed Ninja. Naruto and Hinata would sneak to visit each other and eventually the started to see themselves as siblings.

Of course Team 7 was once again formed, But instead of being a three man squad it was a 4 man squad. That was Sai, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi guided them here and there but he paid more attention to Sasuke and trained him so he could become the anbu captain.

Sakura made it clear that she only used him until Sasuke came back, She pretended to be his friend until Sasuke came back. When Sasuke came back she made a personality clear and she made how she felt clear. This also made her the center of hate for most Shinobi.

**Now: 4 years later**

Naruto walked through the streets of Konoha. Power radiated off of him but people paid little attention. They still kept calling him names and cursing at him. Some even had the nerve to spit at him. But he continued to ignore them as he cast his head down.

"It's his fault that Suna isn't allies with us anymore" A old man spat from his fruit shop. The young woman next him nodded

"He must have went running of to that monster of a Kazekage and told him lies" She growled

"Yea, And seeing as though they are both monsters he fell for his sob story" The man replied.

"Monster"

"Trash"

"Demon"

"Whore"

The last one made Naruto growl lowly 'How the fuck am I a whore and I'm still a fucking virgin' he growled in his mind

'Calm down Kit, being angry won't make it much better' The deep voice of the Kyuubi sounded throughout his mind.

'I know Kyuu, I know' He whispered. He looked down at his fingerless glove clad hands. Naruto now stood at 5'9, With spikey blonde hair that reach the base of his neck. His blue eyes seemed to be even brighter than before. He wore a fishnet undershirt and over it was a tight fitting black shirt with the Uzumaki Swirl on the back. then he had Black Baggy cargo pants with lots of pockets for his Weapons, Scrolls, and other things he might need. He still wore the necklace that Tsunade gave him. And his Konoha band was hanging loosely from his neck.

Naruto came to a stop in front of the Hokage tower. He sucked in a deep breath and walked in ignoring the death glare that the secretary gave him. Sealing his mask on his face he barged into the room

"Hey Baa-chan" He yelled, He dodge a few heavy books and plus a sake bottle that Tsunade threw his way.

"Stop calling me that brat" She yelled but if you looked closely there was a small smile on her face. Naruto heard a snort and turned to see Sakura and Sasuke standing there. Both giving him looks of hatred. But he kept the mask over his face and his grin getting bigger

"Hey Sasuke Teme and Sakura-chan" He said and Sakura was behind him hitting his head

"Don't call my husband a bastard you monster" She yelled, Naruto's eye cracked but he remained strong only smiling

"But Sakura-chan" He whined

"Stop with your whining Dobe" He said

"Okay, That's enough, Naruto do you want a genin team this year" She asked him but before he was able to answer Sakura shouted

"You can't let him take a genin team at all. He might rape them and eat them." Naruto's maske dropped and he stared at her in shock.. Did she really think he'd do that. Tsunade blew out a angry breath

"Sakura Haruno Uchiha and Sasuke Uchiha, you habe 5 fucking seconds to leave my office before I rip both of your throats out" She shouted loudly, They both cowered and ran from the room. She sighed and turned to Naruto. She walked over to him engulfing him in a hug

"I guess this is where you say goodbye?" She asked him and he looked up at her with eyes that made her heartbreak

"I can't do it anymore" He said softly hugging her tightly

"It's okay Naru-chan. I love you. Take care of yourself. I already sent a message to the Kazekage and Shikamaru" She said and He nodded

"Thank you Grandma Tsunade" He told her with a sincere smile that had her heart pound with joy

"You know you're really handsome brat, you should smile more often" She told him and Naruto jumped out her arms

"Pedo" He screams and Tsunade bashed him upside the head and then they started to laugh. The said goodbyes and he left to go to the gates Knowing Shikamaru was already there with his clothes.

Arriving at the Gate Naruto was surprised to see Kiba, Hinata, Neji, and Lee standing there with packed bags. And OF course Shikamaru was with them.

"If you leave then so are we" Hinata told him with a smile

"Thanks Hinata-chan" He said smiling another sincere smile

"No problem Aniki" She replied and Naruto hugged Shikamaru kissing his cheek lightly and they left for Suna.

**12 years later: In Suna**

"Nayami, Minato, Hana, and Kaoru, Get down here now" Naruto yelled up the stairs. Hinata walked slowly into the room grabbing a large round stomach. Naruto smiled at her but it disappeared when a two 12 years old and one 6 year old and one 5 year old ran down the steps with large grins. Minato was Naruto's first child as when he came to Suna he learned that he could have children because of the Kyuubi. Minato had Brown hair and Cerulean blue there was Naruto's second child Nayami who had Blonde hair and Brown eyes. She was 6 years old. Hinata's first child was Kaoru. he had Bluish Black hair and Hinata's byakugan eyes. He was 12 and best friends with Minato. And Hana was her second child and she had brown hair and Byakugan eyes. And she was bestfriends with Nayami.

"Yes Mommy/Auntie" The chorused running to their mom/aunt. He was about to yell at them but then they caught a flash of red in their vision and glomped on it exclaiming

"PANDA MAN" and Gaara glared while Naruto and Hinata laughed. The heard footsteps on the stairs and turned to see Neji walking down the steps carrying a brown haired little girl about 8 months old.

"Whats wrong with Aoi?" Hinata asked taking the little girl from him. He shook his head

"I need some sleep, She kept me up all night" he said. Aoi was Neji's little girl. He adopted her 7 months ago and has been taking the roll of her mother very seriously. Who knew Neji was Uke...o.O.

"Ah, Lee's with Shikamaru and Kiba so we'll take her for you, Get some sleep" Naruto said kissing his cheek and pushing him up the stairs.

This was life for the new Suna Shinobi. Hinata was working as the top Medical Ninja in the hospital and Sometimes Naruto worked as her assistant when he wasn't doing his duties as Anbu captain or working with his Genin team.

Naruto Eventually lived out his dream of becoming Hokage, But he wasn't Hokage, He was Kazekage! 3

**Well, I hope that was much better! 3333333**


End file.
